I Will Always Believe in You
by Kate Pendragon
Summary: Glinda visits an old friend.


Glinda left the throne room beaming. She hadn't been this happy since before her father's death. The Wizard truly was wonderful. However, as she thought about him, Glinda found another face coming to mind.

Had it really been ten years since their last meeting? How was he? Did he still think of her? Glinda suddenly felt herself needing answers.

"Glinda!" A voice called, interupting her thoughts.

The witch turned and found Finley coming after her.

"What is it?" She asked kindly.

"The Wizard wanted you to join him for dinner...just the two of you."

Glinda hesitated before answering. This couldn't wait.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to."

"What? Why?"

"I'm going...out of town." She tried to walk off, but the flying monkey was right behind her.

"What do you mean 'out of town'?"

"I'm going to see an old friend. That's all you and the wizard need to know. Please excuse me."

She continued walking and, to her relief, Finley did not follow.

* * *

Glinda hadn't been out of Oz in a very long time and she hope she could remember the trick he taught her. She concentrated as hard as she could and a moment later she felt as if she were going everywhere at once. After what seemed an hour, Glinda felt her feet touch the ground. She opened her eyes. Hogwarts School stood off in the distance. The good witch smiled, it had been far too long.

The rest of the way to the castle was a long walk. She vaguely remembered him telling her that this trick, 'apparating' she recalled him naming it, didn't work on the ground of Hogwarts and her bubble didn't work well outside of Oz. She had appeared just outside the gates, but Glinda didn't mind the walk.

However, as she entered the castle, Glinda felt something was wrong.

"State your name and business!" A woman barked.

Glinda whirled around. The woman was a tall witch with a pointed face. She wore all black with her light hair tied back. Next to her stood a man who looked very much like her, probably a brother.

"Glinda the Good Witch of the South, I'm here to see Severus Snape."

"You wish to see the headmaster?" The man demanded.

Slowly, Glinda nodded.

"Very well," The woman said. "Follow me."

The man was clearly surprised by the response, but he made no protest.

Glinda followed them to the statue of the griffin.

"Someone to see you, headmaster." She said to the statue. A moment later the statue began to turn up and a long winding staircase appeared.

"Up you go." The man smirked. Nervously, Glinda started up the stairs. The pair followed her.

Once they reached the top, there was a door and before Glinda had time to knock, it flew open.

"Amycus, Alecto, thank you that will be all." Severus said without even glancing at Glinda.

The two looked back and forth between the headmaster and his mysterious guest before descending the stairs. Once their footsteps were gone, Severus waved his wand and the stairs began to spiral downwards.

"Come in," He finally said to her. Severus stood to the side to allow her to enter the office. He shut the door behind him then turned on her.

"What were you thinking?" He snapped.

"I-I missed you." She managed. His expression soften a little, very little. "Don't you know there's a war going on?" Severus demanded.

"News between the wizarding world and Oz doesn't exactly travel quickly." She shot back.

There was a moment of silence. "Glinda it's not safe." He said.

"I just wanted to see you, Severus."

"This is very...out of the blue, you must have a reason."

She didn't say anything. "Glinda, why did you come?"

"I met someone..." Her words hung in the air.

"And you came to say goodbye? Well I congratulate you and I hope you will be very happy." He sounded bored. "Now i have work-"

"Stop it! Just stop it!" She cried. "I came here to see if you still remembered me!"

More silence before he responded.

"How could I not remember the girl that made me forget Lily Evans?"

Glinda smiled sadly. "I heard about Lily...and James. It was a terrible tragedy."

Severus nodded wearily.

"Do you remember the night we met?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course." He said with the tiniest of smiles. "And I can't help, but think that if Dumbledore hadn't pushed me to go we would never have met."

Glinda's smile brightened at the mention of the great wizard.

"How is Dumbledore?"

"News must not reach Oz at all." Severus said bitterly after a moment. "Dumbledore's dead...I killed him."

There was a pause.

"There must have been a reason."

"He was in the way-"

"I won't accept that-"

"Well you should! I killed him because the Dark Lord ordered-"

"No! I know you, Severus. You would rather die then help destroy the last trace of Lily."

Severus considering to lie but he gave in. "Very well...you may be right, but that's all I will say, that's all I can say."

"I knew it. You are a good man, Severus Snape."

"Most people would not agree with you."

"Most people don't know you like I do."

Glinda extended her hand to him and he took it.

"Remember the last night we were together?" She asked.

"As if it were yesterday."

"Do you think you remember the moves?"

"Let's find out." Severus slipped his hand from hers and pulled out his wand. He waved it and the lights dimmed. Next, the light on the candles started to ascend. Severus led Glinda to the center of the room and floating lights surrounded them.

"No music?" She teased.

"We don't need music." He pulled her closer and placed one hand on her waist. Glinda set her hand on his shoulder then clasped his free hand in hers.

"If your students could see you now." She said.

"I shudder to think what they would say."

Glinda laughed softly. They danced for a few minutes in silence and Glinda laid her head on his shoulder.

"You know I never forgot." She whispered.

"Neither did I."

"Oh Severus look at us. We should have taken Dumbledore's offer..." The pair stopped dancing and Glinda turned away from him.

"You would never have forgiven yourself and in time you would hate me."

"Severus, I could never hate you." She replied, turning back to face him.

"Never-the-less, Oz will always come first to you."

"...I'm afraid you're right."

The pair stopped dancing and the flames flew back to the candles and the lights brightened.

"I should be going."

"Very well, but come my way."

Severus took Glinda's hand. "Whatever you do, do not let go of my hand."

What happened next Glinda couldn't really say, but it felt, for a second, as if she were flying. A moment later they were by the lake.

"How did-"

"A trick I learned from the Dark Lord."

"Ah..."

"You should be going. I don't like leaving the school for long." He turned to face the castle.

"Of course, but Severus."

"Yes?" He turned back and Glinda cupped his cheek in her hand.

"No matter what anyone else says, remember that I will _always _believe in you."

Severus gently took a step backwards then grasped her hand in his.

"You truly are something, Glinda the Good." He kissed her hand. "I am forever grateful that I met you."

"And I you. Goodbye Severus." Glinda removed her hand from his and they both started in opposite directions.

"Severus!" Glinda called suddenly, turning back around.

"Yes?" He turned.

"Promise me that when al this is over you will come visit me in Oz."

Severus just smiled for a moment before answering. "Glinda the Good Witch of the South, nothing in this world could keep me from visiting you." She beamed at him before waving her own wand and taking off into the sky. "Nothing except my death." He added when she was gone. But, for the first time in a long time, Severus found himself praying he would make it through the battle that was to come.

* * *

**I actually wrote this on the plane from Vienna to London. I'd forgotten about it until I found it about an hour ago in my notebook. Hope you enjoyed it, I had fun writing it seeing as I haven't written for this couple in a while. **

**~Kate**


End file.
